


Stranded

by thorduna



Series: On Top of the World [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Complete, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3333434">Anchored</a>.</p><p>Thor, Loki and a house with a pool. Thor is so busy wondering what their parents' agenda was that he fails to notice Loki's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuba Libre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have a weakness for writing about rich, spoiled teenagers. Blame it on the marathons of Gossip girl that I've done.
> 
> This is a prequel to my fic Anchored, but that one is essentially a PWP, you don't need to read it to understand this.
> 
> I'm also taking a bit of an different approach to my WIPs with this one - shorter chapters, quicker updates.
> 
> And fair warning: this is a full-blown indulgence. Also the style might be closer to a collection of vignettes - or the crucial moments - rather than something perfectly fluent.

 

“Be good, boys,” Frigga said, smiling as she hugged Thor.

 

“We will be,” Thor replied earnestly, accepting the hug with a grace that seventeen year olds were rarely capable of. Behind him, Loki snorted and Thor rolled his eyes, meeting his father's gaze.

 

“You both fill me with confidence,” Odin murmured, opening the door of his car.

 

“Sorry, dad,” Loki said. The sarcasm in his tone was so subtle that probably only Thor could hear it. Or maybe Frigga did too, but she wisely said nothing.

 

They stood side by side, watching the car leave until nothing but billows of smoke was left on the dirt road that stretched for almost two miles before meeting the actual roadway.

 

Finally, Loki spoke into the tense silence between them.

 

“You know... it's going to be a bitch to find a restaurant that delivers to this shit hole.”

* * *

 

Personally, Thor thought that if _he_ didn't mind just how remote and isolated the house was, Loki shouldn't either. It was not like the internet connection was bad or as if they lacked for anything. Quite the contrary, there was everything, every luxury one might want. And complete privacy. Total quiet. Thor was pretty sure Loki liked all that.

 

Anyway. It was freshly nine in the morning and he was walking through the silent house and stepping out onto the large patio – well, the garden – in the back, almost groaning as the pleasantly hot, but still fresh air coated his skin.

 

He was going to _own_ that pool. It had the proper size for some serious swimming, even if it was likely mostly used for pool parties, given the number of lounging chairs in the proximity, and the closeness to the French doors leading to a bar.

 

He chucked his towel onto one of the chairs and readied himself on the edge, taking a deep breath before jumping head first and beginning his rounds.

 

An hour later, he was lying on his chosen pool chair, muscles faintly quivering, enjoying the warmth of the sun. He was close to dozing.

 

“Hey,” Loki's soft voice roused him and he squinted up. “Hope you had breakfast.”

 

Thor had only had a banana before he went swimming in fact, but that didn't stop him from rolling over and sitting up to take the offered drink from Loki's hand.

 

He watched, silently curious as Loki opened one of the large umbrellas and seated himself on a chair in the shade, close to Thor and holding the same drink that he had given to his brother.

 

It was just a rum and Coke, nothing fancy. Thor knew a peace offering when he saw one though.

 

And there was no denying it. The sight of Loki coming to willingly spend time with him warmed him more than the July sun or any amount of good rum could. They have not been on the best of terms lately.

 

Loki had a book with him, some fantasy paperback that looked pretty unlike anything he had to read for school or any of that pretentious shit he chose to read on his own. He was dressed in shorts and a black tank top.

 

“Where did you find this?” Thor asked, motioning with his drink after taking a sip, both to distract himself from his thoughts and to open a safe conversation. He trusted Loki would know he didn't mean the soda.

 

Loki just snorted. “You wouldn't believe. It's like they're giving us a permission. The bar, the fridge... it's all packed with booze, none of it locked away. And I didn't even go to the cellar yet.”

 

“Maybe they think this place is too remote for us to make any trouble,” Thor laughed, sucking in two mouthfuls of the sweet drink through his straw. “Like, the cops would get doughnut withdrawal before making it here.”

 

“That's an awesome theory, Thor, my guess would be they just hope we don't get bored enough to invite drug dealers for a party,” Loki countered drily and Thor just cackled, sipping some more. Loki was right, but they never could admit if the other was, so he stayed quiet.

 

Their parents were filthy rich. And pretty busy; not always with work. When he was younger, Thor kind of resented that, especially when it came to their mother, but he grew out it. Frigga loved them both so much and she was there for them when they needed her, giving advice, helping... Thor liked to think he was now adult enough to realize she was still a woman in her prime and that it was not her ultimate duty to play a nurse to two teenage sons.

 

The rum on his almost empty stomach was making itself known and he adjusted his sunglasses, getting more comfortable on the beach chair. “Mmmm.”

 

“Light-weight,” Loki remarked, clearly noticing just why was Thor so relaxed.

 

“Shut up. You're the one who served me rum before noon.”

* * *

 

The next morning was similar. Thor got up a little bit later, courtesy of binge-watching Netflix until two, but his plan was the same as the day before. A proper swim, then a lunch, after that lazing about with a drink... and so on.

 

Mostly it worked out. He swam about thirty pools and then heaved himself up out of the water, finding Loki already lounging in the shade. They said next to nothing and Thor spread out a towel on a chair, sprawling in the sun to dry himself and warm up.

 

“Drink?” Loki asked, almost an hour later.

 

Thor was almost asleep and he slurred his reply against his damp towel. “You know, you could offer me, like, pancakes. Or bacon and eggs.”

 

There was no reply, only the ruffling sounds of Loki putting his flip-flops on and leaving the patio. Thor gradually woke up fully, mildly disturbed by Loki's reaction. Was he going to get a passive-aggressive breakfast as a result of his words?

 

But shortly after, Loki was back, swinging a glass with what turned out to be a Screwdriver in front of Thor.

 

“Yes, I could offer you that,” Loki said smoothly. ”But I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not your mother. But here's some OJ, that's healthy and wholesome, right?”

 

Thor took a sip, a little stunned.

 

“Apart from the vodka, I guess,” he murmured.

 

Later that day, he forgot to put his swimming trunks onto the hanger and he chucked them carelessly into a corner instead. The next morning, they were grossly damp, obviously, and stank. He stared at the wetly cold piece of clothing in his hands and then shrugged. Why the hell would he even need them? There was no one around for miles.

 

He swam his pools happily once he got used to the feeling of his dick swishing around in the current that his speed caused. It wasn't so bad, actually, and it led him to realize that albeit fashionable, trunks the size of large men's shorts (aka the type he was wearing) were not the best for quick swimming. He probably would not be caught wearing tiny speedos instead though.

 

He heaved himself out of the water and there was no sign of his brother yet. He followed his routine, lying down to sunbathe and dry.

 

Listening to the perfect silent of his surroundings, he had to wonder if this was a punishment. He didn't think their parents were as clueless as to think that a house with a swimming pool was enough to keep him and Loki entertained for a... well, almost a month. Three weeks and something. If it was in a city, or anywhere reachable, they both would be obviously inviting guests or heading out themselves. Thor maybe more than his brother, but Loki sure did know how to party and where to get enough people to disappear with.

 

But here... what a peculiar piece of land it was. Crazily remote.

 

Then again, their parents were of a certain age. Maybe they looked at the number of things the house itself was equipped with and thought – hey, what else do you need?

 

Or maybe they just thought the brothers needed some time together.

 

Thor was still pondering that last option that the patio door opened quietly and the clapping of Loki's flip-flops could be heard.

 

“Hi!”

 

Thor murmured his reply and began to wonder just when did Loki get so civil. He's been pretty much nice ever since they were here. Mind you, Thor was not complaining. Loki could be downright unbearable when he chose to.

 

“Did mom and dad tell you anything?” he asked before he could think better of it.

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don't know... I was just thinking that it's pretty weird of them to leave us here alone for so long.”

 

He could hear the faint rustling of Loki's book as he closed it.

 

“I get what you mean.” There it was again, the calm, friendly tone. Loki agreeing with him? Did hell freeze over? “I'm actually... I think they reckon the city is a bad influence. Bad people, anonymity, whatever.”

 

Thor snorted into his towel. “I'm flattered they think we won't kill each other out here.”

 

“Well, it is a fucking big house,” Loki laughed. Thor let Loki's carefree tone soothe him and closed his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah, also, maybe this is like an exercise in responsibility, which by the way, you are _so_ failing,” Loki told him some time – he couldn't tell how long it was – later and Thor startled from his dozing.

 

“What? Why? Aah-”

 

Something cold dripped onto his back and he stiffened, disoriented.

 

“You are going to get sunburned,” Loki said as a way of explanation.

 

Oh. It was sunscreen. Loki drizzled over his back and legs generously, ignoring Thor's squirming and yelping. Thor quieted down soon enough; the cream warmed quickly and Loki began to spread it, his palms pressed firmly to Thor's skin, fingers fanning out as he massaged it in. He started at Thor's shoulders, pausing to more gingerly spread some of the cream all the way to Thor's neck without getting his hair oily and then went down in broad strokes.

 

Thor only remembered he was naked when Loki pinched his ass, hard.

 

“Ow!” he protested, ready to call Loki some very specific names, all of which promptly died in his throat when Loki spread the sunscreen over both his ass-cheeks in a very business-like manner. There seemed to be no hesitation whatsoever in Loki's touch and he was thorough too – there definitely was some brief kneading.

 

 _Okay_.

 

Thor's brain only started working again when Loki was half-way down his thighs and after that, he just couldn't figure out what to say.

 

“Mmm, phew,” Loki made a tired sound when he was done, staying to sit next to Thor, his leg pressed to Thor's hip. “It's so damn hot.”

 

“Get in the shade then, you ass,” Thor managed to get out. Loki did; Thor cracked an eye open and turned his head while still lying down to see Loki settle underneath the huge umbrella. It was a classic look for his brother: book, sunglasses, drink.

 

Everything was pleasant and peaceful.

 

Nothing out of the ordinary for the Odinsons.

 

Nope.

 


	2. Wining and dining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy wow, thank you for the overwhelming response!
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing this dumb shit. Enjoy!

Thor woke up in an excellent mood, despite the fact that the day before his mother had called and, on top of all the usual catching up, reminded him of the chores they needed to do to take care of themselves, laundry being the most prominent on the list (grocery shopping would come soon, too but frankly, Thor was looking forward to driving out). She had – obviously – sounded genuine when asking how they were doing, but then it was like she was reading a list when telling Thor what to do to prevent him and Loki from soon residing in a pigsty. Thor had shrugged it off and stuck a post it note telling himself to throw some underwear in the machine onto the door of his room.

 

As he walked out now, trying to smooth back his hair and yawning, his eye caught on the note and he made a face. Not today.

 

But that didn't mean he planned to completely loll the day away.

 

He forwent swimming for the moment and walked into the huge kitchen that was only divided from the living room by a bar; the room was bright and spacious, a courtesy of one entire wall of it being made of glass and overseeing the garden. Digging through the freezer he found some steaks and threw them into the sink to defrost. Just as he was looking to see if the potatoes were in the fridge or whether he would have better luck in the cellar, Loki walked in.

 

“Ooh, you cooking breakfast?” Loki purred. No, Thor wasn't making that up, words were coming out of his brother's mouth, but it sounded like a _purr._

 

“Nope,” he replied lightly. “The next best thing.”

 

“And that would be?” Loki asked drily, back to his usual tone.

 

“Prepping lunch.”

 

“Okay, whatever, chef Ramsay, I'm getting cereal,” Loki huffed and slipped by Thor to open the fridge.

 

Inexplicably, Thor's head kept turning as Loki passed him by, watching the mess of black hair piled on top of Loki's head. Clearly he had only just gotten up.

 

“Pour me some too,” he murmured, shaking the weirdness off.

 

“Some what? Cereal or rum?”

 

“Cereal, asshat,” Thor laughed, leaning against the kitchen top. “Where did you even get used to drinking so early?”

 

“It's kind of a...” Loki trailed off, taking out two bowls and filling them up with cinnamon crunch. Then he turned his full attention to Thor, a smirk on his lips. “After some time, it starts to feel normal to be drunk at night. In daylight, it's different.”

 

Thor swiped up the milk that Loki had pulled out of the fridge and tipped it to fill the bowls. “Did you read that in Hemingway or something?”

 

“Hemingway wrote drunk. That doesn't mean all of his work was about drinking,” Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed his bowl, disappearing.

 

Thor twirled the spoon in his fingers distractedly for a moment before digging into his breakfast, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, he glided through the house to find Loki and located him at the far corner of the living room, in front of the second TV that graced the huge room – the one that had bean bags piled in front of it and a whole bunch of consoles attached to it. Loki was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts and he was sprawled on top of one of the bags, a controller clutched in his grasp firmly.

 

“I'm starting the fries,” Thor told him. “Lunch will be ready in twenty.”

 

“That's _beautiful_ ,” Loki replied, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

 

“You bet,” Thor murmured to himself as he walked back to the kitchen part of the large room.

 

During the past couple of days they'd been feeding themselves kind of questionably: there were a lot of frozen things, some of it pre-done, some of it was meant for cooking. So they ate soup and pizza and spaghetti. Not today though.

 

What he did was simple: home made fries – he peeled and cut the potatoes, the whole business, then he seasoned the steak with black pepper and fried it in a pan with garlic and rosemary. The mayonnaise was pre-made though. Despite Loki's remark, he certainly was no chef.

 

He sorted the meal onto the plates, ready to call his brother and then he stopped himself. A thought sprouted in his mind – the kind that seems normal at the time, but becomes inexplicable later. He placed the prepared plates onto the dining table and dashed into the cellar, grabbing the first good looking red wine he could get his hands on.

 

“Loki!” he sing-songed once he was back. “Lunch! Come on!”

 

Half a minute later later his brother appeared, squinting. “Oh, you were serious.”

 

“Of course I was,” Thor frowned and sat down after checking that everything was ready. Food, cutlery, salt and pepper, the wine... yup, he had it all. “Come on.”

 

“That looks good,” Loki chuckled and sat down, opposite to Thor. The table was huge, ready for at least twelve people, but Thor just placed them at the end, facing each other. It was still weird to be at a place that was ready to host so many party-goers with only the two of them. “No veggies though.”

 

“Veggies?” Thor laughed. “You mean you wouldn't shove them up my ass if I served them to you?”

 

Loki raised his head, a fry on a fork half way to his mouth. “Of course not. You are clearly too vanilla for that.”

 

An outraged “ _what?!_ ” formed on Thor's tongue, but he stopped when he remembered himself. Or rather, when he remembered Loki's sense of humour and instead he smiled, some good memories coming to him.

 

Loki had been such an adorable little shit as a kid. From time to time, the rich circles that their parents were a part of would plan a gathering that didn't leave their offspring out of it, and it became partly a parade of nannies and baby-sitters, but also a parade of very articulate kids – and no kid could let you know what it thought of you like Loki did.

 

“Oh god,” Thor laughed, cutting his steak, discovering it as perfectly mid-rare as he wanted it. “Remember when you told Ivana Trump that she was a murderer because she was wearing so many furs?”

 

Loki huffed and grated some pepper onto his steak. “What brought this on?”

 

“Oooh, so you do remember,” Thor grinned and stuffed his mouth full of the meat and fries. He sort of expected Loki to fight – to maybe deny that it ever happened. Instead, Loki ate some more and then he smiled crookedly.

 

“Of course I remember. It was fucking dumb and really embarrassing to dad. I don't forget achievements like that.”

 

“Oh, that's precious,” Thor said with his mouth full and poured the wine into the prepared glasses. “I just thought you were a softie who watched too much of Animal Planet.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrows and chewed. “Thor, this cow tastes amazing. And you know what? That hedgehog you tearfully buried when you were five would probably feed a hungry person too, so...”

 

“Okay, okay,” Thor rolled his eyes. “I get it. We are both bad people for not being vegetarians.”

 

“That's right. I don't know about you, but I certainly will never give up a good piece of meat in my mouth.”

 

“Oh gee. Thank you for that.”

 

He pushed one of the glasses closer to Loki and took the other one, tipping it to his brother. He meant to take a sip right away but became distracted by Loki beating him to it and humming in appreciation even as his eyebrows rose.

 

“That's good.” Then he snickered and Thor finally hurriedly took a gulp himself. The wine tasted nice, sure, as far as he could tell. “Why, Thor, wining and dining me, I'm flattered.”

 

Thor was glad his mouth was full for the moment and he could use the time before he chewed it down to think of an response.

 

“I will have you know that I'm a gentleman from good family,” he said finally. “And every nice posh boy knows that red wine goes with red meat.”

 

“And you sure are the nicest, aren't you, Thor?”

 

The lunch had been good, Thor thought later. He'd fed his brother something wholesome. True, deep-frying and pan-frying wasn't the healthiest way to go, but there was effort: it was a full lunch and they'd been sitting at a table while eating it, not lying upside down on a couch or something similar that they were wont to do. Surely that counted for something?

 

That sense of accomplishment _definitely_ came from being a big brother who just did something nice for their sibling. Nothing else.

 


	3. Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I've been in an incredibly shitty mood the whole day and writing this was the only thing that cheered me up. Who would have thought? Enjoy.

He tried to catch up on his swimming that afternoon. The weather was holding steadily beautiful, sunny and warm. He slipped into the water, naked again as he didn't want to bother with going upstairs and fetching his trunks. Loki was nowhere to be seen. It shouldn't really matter whether he was around or not, Loki had voiced no complaints when Thor sunbathed in the nude before, but the consideration still came to Thor's mind. He didn't dwell on it and swam. He was only about three pools in when Loki appeared, dragging something that could only be called a 'float mattress' with a good deal of underestimation. Really, it was reminiscent of those air castles that kids jump on. Bright blue and green, it was round with a large backrest; it would probably hold three people if they were incline to pile on top.

 

And Loki promptly threw it onto the water and then, not without skill, threw _himself_ on top of it. He was wearing uncomfortably tight looking black swimming shorts and he stretched out on that ridiculous floating couch, sighing in pleasure so loudly that Thor heard it even over the splashing of the water.

 

It was a huge pool. It really was. And yet somehow Loki managed to float _just right_ to always be in Thor's way.

 

“Cut it out,” Thor murmured when once again his path was obstructed by a mountain of inflated rubber.

 

“I can't help it where the wind takes me, Thor,” Loki told him with obnoxious patience, as though he was explaining something to a child. Thor just gritted his teeth and – gently! – pushed at the mattress until Loki floated towards a corner. He managed to swim two pools peacefully and then once again Loki was cruising towards the middle of the pool. Thor got him this time though. He had clearly kicked himself off the ledge, there was an actual current and waves along that hideous thing and Thor narrowed his eyes.

 

“I saw that. You are getting in my way on purpose.”

 

“Contrary to what you might believe, _in your way_ is actually not that attractive place to be.”

 

“Oh, you would know, wouldn't you?” Thor rolled his eyes, beginning to get annoyed.

 

“Asshole.”

 

Thor went for another two pools, swimming out his irritation. The next time he was about to bump into Loki's floating fortress, he simply slowed down. He'd been swimming every day since they got here. He could got himself – and by extension, Loki, because if he kept this up, there would be yelling soon – some slack. He slowly swam towards Loki and folded his arms on the mattress, putting his chin down on his forearm and squinting up.

 

Loki was glistening in the sunshine and Thor could see a heavy, oily layer on his skin.

 

“What the hell did you put on yourself?” he murmured, reaching out with one finger to swipe through the sheen on the skin above Loki's hipbone.

 

“Sunscreen,” Loki intoned evenly, his eyes closed and face tipped towards the sun.

 

“You could probably wear this in Chernobyl and the radiation wouldn't get to you,” Thor said, circling the pad of his finger on that one spot, smearing the layer away.

 

“That's the idea.”

 

Thor finished up with a well-aimed poke at Loki's side and earned himself a grunt. “Scoot over, I'm coming up.”

 

Loki cracked one eye open and then closed it. “Absolutely not. You'll get me all wet.”

 

“Lo-kiii,” Thor whined, poking him some more.

 

“Don't be a child, Thor, I'm relaxing.”

 

“Well, I want to relax too,” Thor kept on prodding him, swimming long forgotten. He could enjoy this as well.

 

“Get out of the water, then.”

 

“But you look so comfortable.”

 

“I _am_ comfortable, which is why I don't want you here.”

 

“I made you lunch.”

 

“I made you like fifty drinks.”

 

Hm. Thor pursed his lips.

 

“Okay. I'm not coming up.”

 

“Fina-” Loki huffed before his eyes snapped open, wide with apparent realization. “No, no! Thor!”

 

“Oh yes,” Thor grinned, feeling very predatory at that moment. He wouldn't come up, no, but Loki would come _down_.

 

He grabbed at the mattress and pushed it down, pulling himself half-way out of water to get it to tip to the side as much as possible. Loki flailed, trying to get him off and keep himself afloat, but Thor was just too good at this. Loki shrieked as the water flooded across the mattress, hitting his flanks and thighs first. Seconds later, he clearly decided that he was beat and rolled off the thing just _so_ to land on Thor's head.

 

They both went under for a moment and came out spluttering and trying to get hair out of their faces.

 

“You are such an ass, Thor,” Loki panted, spitting water out of his mouth. The pool was just deep enough for them both to stand on their very tiptoes and they took advantage of it to recover. And Thor did, wiping his face quickly and gulping in a couple of breaths before he pounced, catching Loki by the waist and pulling them both under water once again.

 

Sharp fingers dug into his ribs and he almost choked as he tried to stop himself from gasping and getting a lungful of water. Loki twisted in his hold and they broke the water's surface together, Thor wheezing as Loki managed to keep tickling him.

 

“Okay, okay,” he panted between harsh laughs and grab at Loki's hands to get him to stop. He managed it only half-way – one of Loki's wrists was secure in his grasp, but his other hand slipped free and unmistakably found Thor's sensitive flank, pinching. Automatically he jerked Loki forward to get a better hold and they collided, almost sinking once again. Loki flailed as he tried to stop himself from going under and Thor took the opportunity to finally successfully catch both of his arms, pull him against his chest and still him.

 

“Happy now?” Loki hissed at him, hair all wet and messy, but there was a definite sparkle in his eye. He wasn't really mad.

 

“I would have been happier up on the mattress,” Thor jerked his head towards where it had floated towards the end of the pool, ushered by the waves they created with their grappling. “But this is the next best thing.”

 

“Alright, let go,” Loki tried to wiggle his wrists out for Thor's hold and straightened his fingers to poke at Thor's chest. “I'm going to swim since I'm already here.”

 

“Oh you're suddenly so innocent, are you?” Thor laughed. “You didn't let me swim in peace, why should I let you?”

 

“Pretty please?” Loki tried, pouting and batting his eyelashes in exaggeration. Thor couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Loki used this expression – though mildly toned down – at people and it almost always worked.

 

“What do I get out of it?” Thor kept teasing, starting to turn around on his toes so that Loki floated a bit, held up only by Thor's arms.

 

“I'll let you pick what we are watching tonight.”

 

“There are five TVs in this house, Loki, I can watch whatever I want without you.”

 

Loki looked straight up offended.

 

“First of all, there is like twelve of them. Secondly, there's only one that comes with a comfortable couch and a very nice brother who will feed you pop-corn.”

 

“Oooh,” Thor made a mock-excited face, dragging Loki up and down a bit to splash him. “Now we're talking. And you'll get me soda if I ask.”

 

“But you'll pause the movie while I'm away.”

 

“Deal,” Thor grinned and let go without warning, then cackled as Loki went under all the way up to his nose and came out spluttering.

 

He lingered in the pool for a while then as Loki began his pools, true to his word, but got bored quickly and hauled himself up, deciding to make himself useful and drag the offensive mattress out of the water and back to wherever Loki took it from.

 

“Hey, Thor!” Loki called out when Thor was halfway to the house and he turned to see Loki watching him with an open smirk. “Don't deflate the thing. Maybe tomorrow I will let you join me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: movie night!
> 
> You can leave suggestions as to what they should watch :) could be a movie or a TV show!


	4. Vikings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'm actually posting this from vacation and half of this chapter was written in a car, I hope the quality doesn't suffer much for it. Also I hope I caught all mistakes and typos, but I can't promise anything, please forgive me :)
> 
> Enjoy! I loooved all your suggestions for what they should watch though I went with something a bit different and possibly a bit symbolic :D

Thor hummed as he soaped himself up, stepping out of the three water jets that were aimed at him. He's been in a lot of luxury hotels and so on, but very few of them had showers this awesome. He didn't linger though – Loki was waiting for him along with the newest season of Vikings. He got out of the steaming shower and rubbed himself dry, careless of the rat's nest he was creating out of his hair. He threw on some thin t-shirt and a pair of boxers and left it at that because it was still hot, despite the later hour, and because he was all warmed up from the shower.

 

The unmistakable scent of popped corn drifted to his nostrils as he descended the stairs and he smiled.

 

“Smells like an heart-attack in here!” he called out to Loki.

 

“Oh, it better,” his brother responded. “If you die first, I will inherit everything.”

 

“Ha ha,” Thor drawled. “You sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

 

“Only you, brother, only you.”

 

Thor snickered and angled for the large couch in the middle of the living room. It was a plush deep red thing that could probably fit ten people on it and he stretched out with a groan just as Loki appeared in his line of vision, carrying a huge, still steaming bowl of popcorn and a smaller one, which was filled with colourful candy.

 

“Set up the TV at least,” Loki prodded him and left, presumably to get drinks. Thor did so without grumbling, warmed by their banter. It was great when Loki was using his wit to actually be funny and not drag Thor down as he often did in the past two years. The thought soured his mood a little. He hoped Loki's pleasant behaviour wasn't some kind of a scheme, like that time about two years ago when he threw a fit about not being invited to go with Thor and some of his friends to Hawaii and then, when their parents insisted that he went along, he did everything in his power to ruin the stay for Thor, including ratting out that Thor did a couple of lines of coke to their parents. He had pretended so hard that he actually wanted to go on vacation, but in truth it was all done to make trouble.

 

They were older now though. Loki had other things to do than piss his big brother off.

 

The rumbling tones of the opening song started and Loki placed down a bottle of soda and seated himself next to Thor, who pushed up and leaned against the back of the sofa instead of sprawling flat on it, legs stretched out across the bend of it.

  

The bowl of popcorn came immediately onto Loki's lap and he stuffed a couple of handfuls into his mouth in a rapid succession. Thor gave him a scandalized look and reached for the remote to raise the volume

 

“Oh, my bad,” Loki said and grabbed a single one popped kernel and nudged it against Thor's lips. Thor took it, accidentally grazing Loki's fingertips a bit as the piece was so small. The expected “ewing” and wiping of spit didn't come though.

 

Thor got distracted by the plot for a while and watched, until Loki's munching once again turned too loud to ignore.

 

“Gimme,” he said, opening his mouth. If he was to suffer through the crunching soundtrack, some of it better be coming from his own mouth. This time Loki was reasonable and pushed a smaller handful of the corn to Thor's mouth, smearing his lips with salt in the process. Thor licked it off, unperturbed. He had the feeling that that Loki was not going to be happy just watching the show, but as long as his games and prodding were this harmless, Thor would play along.

 

“Mmm, Rollo,” Loki said appreciatively as the mentioned character appeared on screen, looking rough and, as a result, sexy as hell.

 

“Oh yeah,” Thor agreed and then had to fight the urge to roll his yes when Loki stiffened next to him and turned to stare at Thor from the side, as though Thor had something completely unique by admitting a guy was hot.

 

“We're not having this conversation, Loki,” he told him, almost annoyed.

 

“I didn't say anything.”

 

“Yeah, but I can feel you pouncing.”

 

“Oh, whatever. You're not that interesting, you know.”

 

Thor nudged him with an elbow and reached into the bowl for more popcorn.

 

Two episodes later the popcorn bowl was hopelessly empty and the candy one was on its last breath. Thor was feeling nice and comfortable, safe enough to just let go of all bullshit and watch the show unguardedly.

 

He saw in the corner of his eye when Loki straightened up and leaned forward to put the bowl on the table, wiping his hands clear of the sugar.

 

“You want anything?” Loki asked quietly.

 

“Nah, thanks,” Thor whispered back, eyes glued to the TV screen. He almost missed the soft sound of Loki humming back in acknowledgement. Then something nudged against his arm and he briefly looked to see Loki settling himself by his side, pressed to Thor's arm as he stretched his legs along Thor's. He shuffled to make some space for his brother and Loki huffed a bit, settling down. Then he rested his head on Thor's shoulder and Thor automatically raised his arm to curve it along Loki's shoulders. They melted into the soft pillows of the couch, pleasantly propped against each other.

 

Thor was really invested in the show and most of his attention went to it but as the action in the episode dwindled down and some characters he didn't care about quite as much lived through their drama, his mind wandered towards Loki again.

 

Once, Thor had broken a nose of a “friend” who told Thor that he had the worst luck with little brothers and then went on to describe just why he thought Loki was a horrible little weasel that Thor would best rid himself of.

 

Thor unthinkingly pressed Loki a bit closer and he snuggled easily under Thor's chin. That's just how Loki was, Thor told himself. He wasn't open and cutesy, ready to please every asshole who decided to have an opinion about him. Loki was his own, weirdly playful sometimes, prickly at other times. Thor wasn't going to pick between those moods. Loki was his brother.

 

And right then and there, his brother was happy to let Thor put an arm around him and lie quietly while watching TV. Thor was so damn happy and comfortable.

 

The episode ended and Thor sighed, turning his head down to look at Loki.

 

“Another one?” he asked quietly, watching his words unsettle the hairs on top of Loki's head.

 

“If you want,” Loki whispered, voice all gravelly. Thor's stomach clenched when he heard the sound; he had no idea why.

 

“Mm, I think so,” he said without thinking, still staring at the top of Loki's head. The credits ended without either of them moving and speeding it up; then another episode was on.

 

“Aren't you cold?” Loki asked before the opening sequence passed, his voice loud.

 

Thor wasn't.

 

“I think there's a blanket somewhere underneath the couch,” he said instead. Together, they blindly grasped along the floor and pulled out a soft, grey thing. They covered themselves with it and Loki scooted even closer to Thor, which he welcomed.

 

Their knees knocked together underneath it and Thor wrapped his arm more securely around Loki's waist, feeling the soft exhale of Loki's breath on his neck; Loki's head was pillowed on Thor's shoulder again.

 

In front of them, the medieval Vikings fought and plotted. The two of them were silent, warm and happy. Thor prayed it would last, because whatever it was that their parents wanted – the two of them on good terms, most likely, it was certainly happening. Thor couldn't think of a time when he was more content than just now with Loki tucked underneath his chin, quietly spending time together.   


	5. Ice-cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope you guys enjoy this fic, because I simply love writing it.

Thor thought it might be a bit early for Loki, but as he peeked down the hall towards the room his brother was occupying, he saw the door open already, soft clacking of the keyboard coming from within, along with quiet sounds of some music Thor didn't recognize.

 

He walked over and knocked on the door frame, leaning inside.

 

“Knock, knock. Road-trip time,” he said.

 

Loki looked up from the laptop he had perched on his chest. He was sprawling on the huge bed – each of the rooms here had a bed that could easily accommodate four people – in his underwear, hair tussled with sleep.

 

“Trip where?” Loki yawned, pressing a couple more keys on his laptop before putting it aside and stretching, rolling over to burrow his face in a pillow.

 

“Grocery store, genius.”

 

“You say as though it's obvious, and not the most boring, uninteresting option, grandpa.”

 

“With the amount of cash mom left us, I promise you I can make even this shopping trip interesting for you.”

 

Loki perked up at that and turned over. “Are you gonna cook for me again?” he purred.

 

Thor was taken aback for a second but then he smiled. He should have known Loki appreciated the proper food.

 

“I will make it worth your while,” he winked. “Come on, we leave in twenty.”

 

-

 

Thor rolled his eyes briefly when Loki strolled out to the front of the house half an hour later, wearing tight black trousers and a green top tank that was so fashionably loose on him that it looked like he might flash a nipple any second. Thor for his part dressed only in jeans shorts and a simple red shirt. He's already pulled the car out of the garage and had it waiting at the main door. With a sarcastic bow he opened the passenger door for Loki.

 

“Good of you to join us. What the hell are you wearing?”

 

“You like it?” Loki smiled at him sharply, batting his lashes as he airily passed Thor by and slid into his seat.

 

They started out on the rocky driveway, dust clouding around them in the morning sun. Loki fiddled with the radio for a second and then gave up with a disgusted huff. Despite keeping his eyes on the road, Thor could exactly pinpoint the moment when Loki roused himself from his sulk over bad music and turned his attention to Thor.

 

“I want to have home made ice-cream. Let's buy some stuff for it.”

 

Thor laughed. “Some stuff? You mean like an ice-cream machine?”

 

“God, this little _responsible_ and _mature_ persona of yours is so annoying,” Loki groaned. “Pulling me out of bed to buy nothing more exciting than vegetables.”

 

“Please,” Thor said, ostentatiously shocked. “No one has ever accused me of being that before.”

 

“Well, now I just did,” Loki giggled as they turned onto the main road. Then he lightly put his hand on Thor's thigh. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

The warmth of Loki's palm bled through Thor's jeans almost immediately and he grinned, stubbornly looking forward as to not give anything away.

 

Then Loki's hand almost flew away from Thor's leg as he pressed down the gas and they shot out, engine roaring.

 

“Fuck!”

 

There was a nice stretch of empty road in front of them and Thor took them down at speed, not letting up even when the road started to curve.

 

“Thor, Thor, Thoooor-” Loki yelped as they were both thrown to the side when Thor cut the curve. Laughing loudly, Thor finally eased up and slowed to a reasonable speed.

 

“Is that responsible enough for you, little brother?” he flashed Loki a predatory smile.

 

“Oh, don't call me that,” Loki murmured without any heat, pressing his hand to his chest. “Shit.”

 

“Aw, you're adorable.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

* * *

 

Loki's composure was firmly in place again when they arrived to the store and he strutted in, eyeing the small town residents' reaction to his outfit – or that was Thor's guess anyway. He didn't dwell on it and instead put his “responsible persona” back on, pulling out a shopping list and heading out to pile everything they needed into the cart. Loki wandered around, chucking things in seemingly at random. Thor couldn't be bothered to screen what Loki was buying, even if the outlandishness of some of the items (a pack of five bars of 90% chocolate? Really?) made him think Loki was trying to get a rise out of him. But Thor wasn't kidding when he said they had enough money to feed a small country for a week and so he just didn't give a shit.

 

Another Loki-hand-picked item was a pretty (but cliché) alcohol bottle with a set of shot glasses. Thor squinted at it to see it was some kind of brandy.

 

“Don't we have enough booze? I don't even know if we can get this through the register.”

 

“It's the most expensive bottle they have,” Loki said as if it explained everything and walked away, hips swaying. _Brat_.

 

After a three-kilo pack of frozen scampi, huge box of bio cereal with macademia nuts and exactly a dozen of avocados, Loki arrived with a large pack of raspberries that Thor inwardly nodded at. Those looked _yum._ But weirdly, as Loki put them in, making sure to tell Thor about how expensive they were, he slipped something else into the cart. Thor pounced at it.

 

“A-ah, what's-” It was _lube_. Thor's eyebrows rose. “What's this for?”

 

Loki made a face at him. “Do you need me to explain that at length?”

 

“I'm not leaving you alone in town to hook up with someone randomly,” Thor frowned. Had Loki brought some bio vegan hypo-allergenic mint and strawberry lube – and a litre of it for good measure – he would have let it go. But his obvious attempt to be discreet didn't sit well with Thor.

 

“Oh please,” Loki sneered at him. “I'm not staying here. There's likely not a person in a twenty mile radius I would look twice at.”

 

“So you just have this,” Thor waggled the bottle from side to side, holding it between two fingers, “for yourself?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Do you need to be given the _talk_?”  

 

Thor laughed, though even to his own ears it sounded forced. “Okay, okay, fine, just chuck it in.”

 

Loki did and walked away in a huff.

 

On his way to the register, Thor saw an aisle promising to store kitchen appliances and he steered there, driven by... well. Not guilt. It was _not_ guilt.

 

And there it was, an ice-cream mixer for home kitchens. Thor sighed and reached for the huge box.

 

* * *

 

The ride back was a bit strained after Loki refused Thor's suggestion to go for a lunch somewhere in town.

 

“Do you at least want to drive up somewhere and get to know the place a bit? Nature-watch for a while? We're constantly cooped up.”

 

“We're not cooped up, Thor, we have a garden the size of a football field,” Loki said absent-mindedly, looking out of the window. Thor took that as a no and drove back to the house.

 

As soon as they arrived, Loki got out of the car and just walked up to the house, disappearing inside. He was nowhere to be seen after – Thor presumed he was back in his room – and so, with a sigh, Thor hauled up all the grocery bags (all fucking sixty of them) and put them all away. It took him at least an hour and left him feeling grumpy as hell.

 

When the last of it was done, a pile of plastic bags the only visible reminder of the trip, he sighed, rubbing his eyes. A whole lot of thoughts about the day – or even about their entire stay – was swirling through his mind, some of them pretty disturbing. But he already knew he wouldn't solve anything by just staring into the wall and so he straightened up and went to dig out that outlandishly expensive brandy that Loki bought. Grabbing it, along with the two cheesy glasses that came with it, he walked up the stairs and headed to Loki's room.

 

Loki has taken off the tight trousers, but left the tank on; it was currently bunched up around Loki's neck so it exposed all of his torso because he was on his back on the bed, head hanging down from it, a huge pair of headphones on his ears. Thor could hear vaguely the beat of the music coming from Loki's vicinity, but even so his brother cracked an eye open just in time to see Thor come in.

 

He waited until Loki rolled over and took the headphones off.

 

“I've just sorted through and put away about a hundred kilos of groceries, more than half of which was your bullshit, on my own. Consider it my apology for bugging you about your _personal_ item,” he said evenly and held up the bottle. “Drink?”

 

Loki stared at him for several long seconds and then a smile slowly spread on his face. He scooted over to the head of his bed, leaning against the pillows and patted the space next to him, still smiling. “Come on. Let's party.”


	6. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))
> 
> Thanks to everybody commenting, you are making this so much fun!

Thor woke and laid still, mind swirling with confused thoughts. First of all, he had no clue when and where he actually went to sleep, secondly, there was something heavy and warm on him, making him feel comfortable, if a little heavy around the chest. He also realized that once he got up – or even got vertical for that matter – he would be put back down by a splitting headache. Even now there was a pressure at his temples and his mouth felt all nasty and clammy.

 

Oh yeah, he remembered now. He and Loki got drunk on the “most expensive bottle” from the grocery store. It was some heavy tasting brandy that didn't exactly leave an impression on Thor, apart from the impending hangover from hell.

 

Against his better judgement he cracked one eye open. Well, at least he figured out why he was so warm and comfortable – he was lying on his back with Loki draped half way on top of him, his arms on each side of Thor's torso, one knee lodged between Thor's legs. Thor squinted down and Loki's hair tickled his nose.

 

He would love to go back to sleep, hoping to sleep through some of the headache that was coming his way, but instead he grew steadily more uncomfortable. Not that he necessarily minded Loki making himself at home on top of him, but he was beginning to sport a morning wood and it was digging into Loki's stomach. If he could just push Loki a bit to the side and then sleep some more...

 

“Mm,” Loki protested when Thor tried to move him, his arms tightening around Thor. He wiggled even closer and pushed his face into Thor's neck. Thor gave up then and just hugged Loki close, trying to tip them both to the side. It worked, somewhat, and they settled pleasantly. Thor dozed for a while and when he woke up again, they were pretty much in the same position, except Loki was blinking up at him sleepily.

 

“Nghh, hi,” Loki whispered, rubbing his face against Thor's shirt.

 

“Are you wiping snot on me?” Thor said, voice cracking with sleep. His cock was still full and pressed right against Loki's abdomen. Awkward.

 

“No,” Loki croaked and pouted up at Thor. “You got me drunk.”

 

“Excuse me?” Thor laughed quietly. “As if I've ever made you do anything.”

 

Even sleepy and hungover, Loki smirked at that. “You may have a point there. But you still came to my room with an overly large bottle of _shit_.”

 

“ _Shit_ you picked and our folks paid good money for.”

 

“You gotta know how to live in style, Thor.”

 

Exhausted by the banter, they laid lifelessly for a while longer.

 

“Move,” Thor grunted eventually.

 

“No. You're comfy,” Loki whined.

 

“I'm literally poking you, Loki.”

 

He regretted saying that immediately. He shouldn't have called attention to his boner – maybe Loki didn't even notice it in his state.

 

Loki just raised his head and stared at Thor for a couple of long seconds, his eyes very green in the morning light. “Mm,” he only said and moved a fraction away, though not before giving a good rub against Thor's crotch. Thor dropped his head against the pillow and blinked in confusion. So, did he imagine that, or did Loki do it accidentally, or... he didn't let the third option formulate in his mind.

 

“My head is killing me,” Loki groaned.

 

“Gimme a second,” Thor wheezed and rolled onto his stomach, pressing his head into his pillow, “and I will go and get us some water and brufen.”

 

“Nghh,” Loki sighed and threw his arm over Thor's back, shuffling closer. “Sometimes, you do have good ideas.”

 

Okay. Perhaps it was the general discomfort he was feeling from the hangover – and the grumpiness that came with it – but Thor just had to finally put a name to what was going on. Loki was _cuddly_ with him. And what the hell was that about? Since when was Loki, of all people, so pliant and touchy? Sure, Thor remembered they were very close as kids and they were constantly pulling each other somewhere, holding hands, fighting, hugging in that ridiculous, overly tight way that kids too in an attempt to imitate adults... but it was lost with age.

 

There was another thing that Thor had to admit to himself as he laid there, Loki's knees pressed to his thigh and his arm around his waist. He liked it. It took him so long to notice that it was, in a way, weird, because he was soaking it up. And as he processed this, another choice formed in his sluggish mind. He wouldn't say anything as that was the best way to discourage Loki and make his prickly side come out. He would return the behaviour and he would make the best out of those weeks in isolation – he would spend them as close to his brother as possible.

 

Strengthened and pleased by his thinking, he managed to stagger out of bed and get the promised water and painkillers.

 

Loki flapped his hands desperately after the glass and the small bottle and Thor gave it to him, sitting on the bed and watching as Loki took one pill and greedily chased it down.

 

“Mm, fuck,” Loki said, panting, after he downed the entire glass. Thor took it from his limp grasp and put it on the bedside table because Loki was perfectly capable of getting it lost in the sheets.

 

“What do you want to do today?”

 

“Shh. You're too loud. Lie back down and be quiet.”

 

“Be more dramatic, would you,” Thor grumbled but flopped back on the bed, propping himself on an elbow to watch Loki's face. His eyes were closed, underlined only lightly by greyish blue shadows from the bad sleep that too much alcohol causes.

 

Thor reached out to trace Loki's nose with his fingers, admiring how delicate and straight it was. Loki didn't protest, so Thor moved to trace his eyelids too, drawn to the skin that looked light it might be see through.

 

“You're like a butterfly,” he blurted. Well, that sounded better in his head. It's just that Loki's eyelids were so light and dry and delicate... Loki slapped his hand away, almost gently and opened his eyes once Thor's fingers were out of range.

 

“It's a wonder you ever get laid,” Loki laughed. The he paused and squinted. “ _Do_ you ever get laid?”

 

“What's that got to do with anything?” Thor protested.

 

“I'm like a butterfly? Was that an attempt at a compliment or some wannabe poetic brainfart?”

 

“I guess both,” Thor murmured, weirdly upset. Then he added, petulantly: “And I do get laid.”

 

“Not while you're here, you don't,” Loki said, smug satisfaction lacing his tone.

 

“Never say never.”

 

Loki's eyes snapped to look at him and then immediately away. Thor felt weird.

 

Too much talk for their hangover, he decided.

 

“Let's nap,” he suggested as a peace offering. “And then I will make a huge breakfast, featuring bacon and tons of eggs.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow, seeming perfectly relaxed again. “Well, maybe there _is_ a reason why you do get laid.”

 


	7. Nightly endeavors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by radiatorfromspace's request - it's not totally what you wanted, but I'm sure some aggressive snuggling is on the way!

Thor woke with a start, blinking groggily around himself. He was tangled in a blanket on the couch and the room was quiet and dark, save for the glow of TV where it was stuck on Netflix menu.

 

3:42AM. Thor huffed and rolled off the couch and onto his feet, rubbing the sand from his eyes and trying to find the remote. Then he started to drag himself upstairs. His back was slightly aching from falling asleep half sitting, half lying down, and he couldn't wait to stretch out on a proper mattress.

 

A sound stopped him on the upper hallway and he paused, swaying a bit with sleepiness.

 

Was Loki talking to someone? He walked over silently towards the closed door of Loki's room and listened. Yeah, he was. There was definitely the sound of Loki's voice coming from inside, interrupted often by stretches of silence. He was on the phone or skyping.

 

Thor frowned. It was _so_ late. He had a brief desire to knock and tell Loki to go to sleep, before his tired brain reminded him of how well _that_ could possibly go. He went to bed instead, hesitating only briefly to try and catch – fruitlessly – what Loki was saying.

 

He woke around noon and wandered around the empty house aimlessly for a while before sighing at himself.

 

“Get your ass in a gear,” he murmured. This vacation would be boring only if he _let_ it be. He bounded up the stairs again, making noise, and knocked obnoxiously loudly on Loki's door.

 

“Wakey!” he yelled in a chipper voice. “The sun is shining, the birds are-”

 

“Go fuck yourself,” came Loki's muffled, and yet perfectly audible, reply. Thor took that as an invitation to come in. Loki was sprawled sideways on the bed, an open laptop carelessly set somewhere nearby his left ankle.

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Loki grumbled. “Get out.”

 

“Nope,” Thor smiled, bouncing on the bed next to Loki's head, making his teeth click. Loki growled and shoved at him.

 

“Let me sleep.”

 

“It's one in the afternoon. Come on. I will make you food.”

 

“Shove your gross food up your ass and leave me alone.”

 

Thor stilled, blinking. That was not a friendly teasing tone. Loki spat it at him like he meant it and Thor's difficultly attained good mood vanished as though with a snap of fingers.

 

He rose wordlessly and strode out of the room. Just before he slammed the door, hard, he could hear Loki calling out his name.

 

He was _pissed_.

 

And the worst part was, he wasn't even sure why. It wasn't unusual for Loki to snipe at him or yell at him. What was he expecting, waking Loki like that when he knew he had a late night? That he would play along and joke with Thor when he was tired and grumpy?

 

Actually, scratch that. He knew what he had been expecting. He had been expecting Loki to pull him down on the bed and demand that Thor shut up and play a pillow because Loki was still sleepy. He had been expecting Loki to look up at him prettily and lick his lips when Thor mentioned his plan to make raspberry pancakes.

 

He had been expecting things to go the way they had gone throughout this whole vacation and he had _not_ been expecting them to go the way they usually did between them.

 

He stood in the middle of the kitchen, clenching his fists and staring into the wall as he mulled all this over. He didn't want to go back to the way things _usually_ were.

 

He also didn't want Loki to sleep the days away because he spent his nights talking to someone who wasn't Thor, but he wasn't going to think about that now.

 

He then did the only thing that felt safe – cooled down during a long, hard swim. He really pushed himself, cutting through the water in powerful strokes until his muscles were burning and he was gasping for breath.

 

Loki was there when he called it quits, limbs quivering with exertion. His brother was sitting on a beach chair, straight as a rod, his arms folded, and he stared right at Thor.

 

Thor ignored him, grabbing a towel and rubbing himself dry. That didn't deter Loki in the slightest and he kept his gaze firmly trained on Thor, squinting in apparent displeasure.

 

“You're a dick,” he said finally when Thor messily patted his hair dry.

 

“It runs in the family,” Thor shot back. Loki got up, his arms falling straight, fists clenching.

 

“I didn't do anything to you, asshole,” Loki hissed, unamused. “I just wanted to sleep.”

 

“Do what you want,” Thor grumbled and started walking away. He kind of thought that was the end of it. They would sulk for a while and maybe pretend nothing happened later.

 

“What is your problem?” Loki was at his heels, grabbing his elbow harshly and tugging at him to turn around and face him. His tone was really sharp.

 

Huh.

 

Either Loki was really mad or he... actually cared about this for some reason.

 

“I didn't do anything to you either,” Thor said slowly, making sure to keep his voice steady. Loki was still holding his elbow and they both frowned, watching each other's faces. “I just wanted to make you breakfast.”

 

He could hear Loki inhaling sharply through his nose. He let Thor go and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

“Okay. So let's make dinner together instead, yeah?”

 

“Don't you have other plans?”

 

Oh shit. The words slipped out before Thor could stop himself and he sounded _so_ petty. He couldn't believe it.

 

Loki caught him by the hair and yanked. “Ow!”

 

“Quit your bullshit, Thor, what other plans could I possibly have?”

 

“No plans, ow, okay, let go.”

 

Thor could fight, sure. Tickle Loki. Or punch him. But that way lay a whole lot of badness and he wasn't really interested. So he stood like an idiot, head tilted to avoid the worst of the pull, grimacing.

 

It seemed to really please Loki actually – no surprise there.

 

He let go and Thor scratched through the damp strands of his hair, whining a little for extra measure.

 

“That's adorable,” Loki deadpanned.

 

Thor shrugged, smiling tentatively. That angry pressure in his chest was gone, alleviated by Loki's matter-of-course claim that there was nothing else he wanted to do but cook with Thor.

 

“So, what are you in the mood for?” he asked, smile growing wider, already running through some yummy options in his head. Loki opened his mouth briefly and then closed it, shaking his head and looking away. Thor's brow furrowed when he noticed a very faint blush creeping up Loki's neck and onto his cheeks.

 

“I don't know,” Loki shrugged before Thor could say anything and grabbed Thor's arm, pulling him towards the house. “But I think we will figure something out, considering I bought the whole grocery store.”

 


	8. Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is heating up. Hope you enjoy!

Thor bounded down the stairs, vaguely running various breakfast ideas through his mind.

 

Every thought was wiped from his head once he turned the corner to the kitchen. The image took a while to assemble, as though his eyes saw what was happening, but he couldn't make sense out of it. Loki was standing by the sink, drinking a tall glass of water, condensation dripping over his fingers in large drops.

 

The most prominent feature of the image however was neither his throat working around the water in a hypnotizing way, neither the blissed out expression on his face, but the fact that he was stark _naked_.

 

His skin was almost glowing in the morning light, definitely pale but far from white, just somewhat... smooth and milky and radiant. He didn't even have tan lines, unlike Thor. Thor was struck into total stillness, gaping.

 

“Oh, hi,” Loki said, licking his lips and chasing stray droplets of water. He turned to face Thor a bit, and without any say on his part, Thor's gaze toppled – slid down Loki's chest and stomach where a small scattering of black hair ran from below his navel to form a thicker patch around his crotch. Thor scared at his cock, smooth and slightly redder than the rest of him. He was probably imagining it, but for a second he could swear that it twitched and plumped underneath Thor's gaze.

 

“Umm, hi,” Thor replied after an awkwardly long time.

 

“I'm tanning,” Loki told him with a grin. Thor teased Loki a lot about his vampire-like habits and appearances and distantly, he was aware that now was the time to be mockingly impressed and joke around to cut through the rising tension in the room. But he couldn't. Not yet.

 

He did however manage to convince his feet to move and mechanically poured himself a glass of juice as Loki refilled his own with more water. Thor could see Loki watching him from the corner of his eye. Now that he was closer, it seemed that Loki was a bit wet, most likely from the pool.

 

“Did you put sunscreen on?” he asked, frowning. There was no oily sheen on Loki's shoulders – or anywhere – and if he had used one of the lighter lotions, they would wash off, if he indeed had been swimming as Thor was guessing.

 

Loki shrugged. “It's early. The sun is not so bad and I want to catch some colour soon.”

 

“Come on, you need sunscreen. You tell me that all the time,” Thor scolded.

 

“Mm, I will slap some on later,” Loki said, unfazed and walked out the French doors on the pool patio. Thor pursed his lips as Loki stretched out on his stomach on a beach chair, in direct sunlight. A bottle of expensive looking sunscreen was on a side table right next to him.

 

Thor firmly forbid himself any kind of thinking, pondering and suspicious thought. He only acted. He followed Loki outside and grabbed the bottle, sitting down by Loki's hips. Then he started painting thin lines of the lotion all across Loki's back and shoulders, then his ass and, finally, long legs.

 

“Okay,” Loki huffed, half laughing.

 

“Just returning the favour,” Thor murmured. The muscles of Loki's back tensed underneath his hands for a moment and he pressed down more firmly, massaging the coconut smelling lotion into Loki's skin.

 

“Thor?” Loki said after a while, voice hesitant.

 

“Yeah?” Thor prompted, fingers pressing down on the dimples on Loki's lower back.

 

“Nothing,” Loki breathed after a beat. “Nothing, just keep going.”

 

Thor did, his own words about 'returning the favour' coming to him as he bit down on his bottom lip and started to spread the lines of whitish lotion across the tight globes of Loki's ass. Loki had seemed completely unconcerned just days ago when he did the same to Thor.

 

Thor was far from unconcerned. He was, in fact, concerned to the point of hyperventilating as he flattened his palms over the soft skin and the delectable muscle underneath.

 

He also had an erection.

 

He worked through spreading the lotion over Loki's legs as though in a haze. He was slow and methodical and he made Loki hum with appreciation as he massaged a bit and then he made him giggle when he got to the soft skin around Loki's ankles and tickled him.

 

_Saved by the tickle_ , he thought to himself and grinned as he ran finger along the side of Loki's foot, eliciting a shriek.

 

“Thooor,” Loki complained. It sounded like a moan and Thor swallowed before outright attacking Loki's feet with twitching fingers.

 

_Tickling. Brothers do tickling_.

 

Loki rolled from side to side and kicked out, both legs flailing wildly, shrieks of laughter spilling from his mouth, along with a curse – or five.

 

“Please, don't!” Loki managed finally, panting. His back was arched, ankles in the air and he was twisted half way around, swatting at Thor.

 

“Alright, alright,” Thor pacified him, pressing down on Loki's legs, just beneath the knee to make him settle down. Then he smoothed down the almost invisible blotches of the not-yet-absorbed lotion that got smeared during their struggle.

 

Loki sighed; it was a content sound.

 

“Okay?” Thor asked quietly, not exactly sure what he was referring to. Loki didn't ask for clarification.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” His brother's voice was equally quiet. Thor hesitated, still seated on the chair, eyes roaming over Loki's naked back. As though feeling his gaze, the muscles of Loki's ass twitched and tightened. Thor was struck with a strong desire to grab handfuls of the white flesh and squeeze firmly just to feel the tightness.

 

Which was obviously completely insane.

 

He shot to his feet, unable to process what he was feeling any longer and not trusting himself to try and figure it out in Loki's presence.

 

“Where are you going?” Loki mumbled after him and he barely paused.

 

“Shower,” he shot back the first thing that came to mind. Once he was inside, away from the imploring gaze that he could feel Loki sending at his back, he took a deep breath. Shower didn't actually sound like a bad idea, now that he could finally _think_.

 

Once underneath the lukewarm spray, he looked down at his persistent hard-on which was completely undeterred by the less-than-ideal water temperature. He knew it was not going away until he did something very specific about it, but it felt like... trespassing. Stepping over a line; a very scary line.

 

He thought about Loki stretched out, humming underneath Thor's fingers. He thought about Loki cuddled with him on the couch, head pillowed on Thor's shoulder. He thought about the calm, happy routines that they built for themselves in this remote, isolated house, forgetting their loud lives, if only for a couple of weeks.

 

He thought about it all and wrapped a fist around his cock, sighing out a name.

 


	9. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and commenting :) I know this fic is messy, especially in terms of grammar and whatnot because I don't have much time for editing, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway!

Later that night, after a quickly put together pasta dish for dinner that was eaten in something resembling awkward silence, Thor fucked about in the garage under the pretence of checking out a bike that was parked there and poking around some of the other equipment, pondering pulling out a trampoline he found, at least until he discovered a sex swing stored right next to it. That sent him packing from the garage immediately, a mild blush creeping up his neck.

 

Thankfully, Loki was nowhere to be seen. Rationally, Thor knew it wasn't his brother's fault and that he shouldn't be punishing Loki with silence and stand-offishness due to his own problems, but it was easier said than done. He couldn't even meet Loki's eye during dinner.

 

And it was a damn shame because they've been having such a great time.

 

Sighing, Thor headed to his room. He might as well get some proper sleep, maybe he will wake in the morning and his head will be clear of flashes of... he didn't even want to go there.

 

Half a minute later he discovered that there was no way in hell he would be so lucky.

 

He opened the door to his room to find Loki stretched out on his bed, propped up by pillows, wearing just a tank top and boxers – both pale grey – and shamelessly clicking away on Thor's laptop.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Thor gritted out sarcastically once he had his breath back. Loki spared him a mere quick glance and went back to the screen. “I must have the wrong room.”

 

“What's the matter with you?” Loki murmured, appearing perfectly unconcerned. He typed something and smiled briefly.

 

“I'm tired, get out,” Thor told him, trying to keep his tone calm though he was feeling anything but. “And I don't even want to know just what the hell you are doing with my computer.”

 

“Oh, like you have something to hide,” Loki snorted, then looked up at Thor again when he just stood there, rooted to the spot. “Although...”

 

Loki tapped the touchpad audibly several times, a predatory grin tugging at his lips. Thor told himself that any time now would be good to take the laptop away from Loki and throw him out.

 

“Hot bisexual threesome busty redhead pegs her boyfriend to get him ready for his-” Loki read without pauses, perfectly emphasizing the comma-free and grammar-free monotone rumble of an online porn title. When Thor could finally move again, he sprinted to the bed, ripping the computer from a laughing Loki and slamming it hard before all but throwing it on a nearby desk.

 

“I'm surprised, I will give you that,” Loki said mirthfully, ignorant or unconcerned of the fact that Thor was _this_ close to clocking him right in the nose. “I didn't realize that was your taste.”

 

It was just a jab and a mostly harmless one at that, but something about it stopped Thor and he uncurled his fingers, relaxing marginally. It wasn't Loki's fault. _I didn't realize that was your taste_. Yeah, he wouldn't and why should he? Brothers don't obsess about their brothers' sex lives and they most certainly don't want-

 

Thor was feeling like so much of an asshole that his breath hitched. Loki was unguarded and free around him and instead of enjoying it – like had told himself he would when they were lying together on the couch or sleeping off the booze – here he was, being a goddamned pervert, imagining things where there were none.

 

The reality of what he'd done that morning caught up to him. He had touched Loki's bare skin when he was putting sunscreen on him and then he'd had to jerk off to the thoughts that sprang to his mind because of it.

 

He knew that he was just standing still, staring, and slowly, Loki's expression of amusement twisted into one of confusion and perhaps even concern.

 

Thor shouldn't be around him. What if he just spiralled? What if he couldn't control himself? He didn't want to hurt Loki, but at the same time, if someone told him a couple of months – or even weeks – ago that he would _want_ Loki, he would laugh first and then punch them, probably. So who is he to know what else will cook up in the apparently perverted brain of his in time?

 

“Thor?” Loki asked, prompting. He'd risen from his sprawl against the pillow and instead knelt on the bed, giving Thor a piercing look that almost made Thor squirm. If he felt like he could move again anyway.

 

“Are you having a gay crisis?” Loki asked eventually and for some reason he sounded outright annoyed.

 

“No,” Thor snorted. Gay was fine. Or bisexual really. He did choose that video for a reason.

 

“Oh good,” Loki replied in a chippery tone that however didn't hide the edge underneath it and he got up, trying to leave to room. “I wouldn't want to be around for that shit.”

 

“What the hell are _you_ mad at me for?” Thor grumbled, catching Loki by the shoulder as he passed him. He made himself hold on, not flinching as his palm came to contact with the slightly chilly skin of Loki's upper arm.

 

“Oh, I don't know, shouting, complaining and telling me to get out?” Loki spat, jerking himself away from Thor's grasp.

 

“I'm sorry,” Thor shot out immediately. He really should let Loki leave. Sleep on it, let them both calm down, but despite everything, he really didn't want to part like this. Momentary insanity aside, Loki was still his little brother and maybe yeah, Thor didn't have to be so pissy with him. “Do you wanna stay and play a game or something?”

 

He didn't know what he was thinking at all anymore. Part of him wanted _away,_ his parents would probably kill him, but he could drive from here or... call someone, say it's an emergency. Another, larger, part of him was scrambling after any remainder of normality. He wanted to just stay, do nothing but swim and eat and drink, lounging with his brother in a peace that was unparalleled in their relationship.

 

“I thought you were tired,” Loki pointed out, eyes narrowed but Thor grinned anyway. As long as Loki wasn't already gone, doors slamming behind him, he could be persuaded.

 

“Well, so you will play and I will watch,” he said, shrugging. A second later, wave of heat spilled over his neck and face. That sounded... he didn't mean it like that but the image was already in his mind.

 

He was not going to live through this.

 

“Okay,” Loki agreed after a beat and turned to retrieve the laptop.

 

They ended up back on Thor's bed, some weird online logical game loaded up in the browser. Loki was on his back, the laptop on his chest and Thor was curled around Loki, propping Loki's head up with his upper arm.

 

Loki wanted it that way. Claimed that it was comfy and Thor wouldn't see the screen otherwise. It was... logical, practical, normal.

 

Yeah, right.

 

Thor sighed, watching Loki's slim fingers tap furiously away on the touchpad and the up and down keys. He didn't actually pay any attention to what Loki was playing, instead just breathed in the scent of his hair and tried to _think_.

 

He should probably watch more porn and jerk off. Maybe he was just horny and in the absence of other people, something short-circuited in his brain and he focused on the only living, breathing person around. Also, they should make another trip somewhere, for the same reasons. Getting perspective. Seeing people.

 

It would help.

 

He closed his eyes, dropping his head on the pillow, leaving strands of Loki's hair to tickle him freely on the cheek.

 

It _had to_ help.


	10. Mojito

Loki had been a bit subdued for the past couple of days. He wasn't unfriendly though, or avoiding Thor, quite the contrary. He was a constant, quiet presence wherever Thor moved, sitting in the shade of one of the umbrellas outside on the patio, reading, as Thor swam or sunbathed (Loki's own foray into getting a tan was apparently short-lived), joining him on the couch in the evening as Thor made a decent dent in his to-watch movies list and browsed Netflix incessantly. He didn't appear in Thor's bedroom again and Thor didn't come into his.

 

Loki also rebuffed all of Thor's suggestions to leave the house, no matter what attractive ideas Thor served him. In the end, he gave up and let himself breathe a little easily now that Loki's behaviour wasn't so... erratic. Yes, Thor settled for _erratic_ in his head, not wanting to call it anything else. Definitely not _flirty_.

 

Today, Thor left the pool earlier than usual, having had quite enough of the sun. The temperature was steadily rising and the pool was no longer anything even approaching _cool_ , so it did nothing for the uncomfortable flush of his face and chest. Loki followed him silently and Thor bit his lip, watching Loki wipe his face on a towel. He was sweating even in the shade and yet he hadn't taken refuge inside, where the a/c was chilling everything down mercifully. As Thor gulped down one glass of cool water after another, his eyes caught on the unopened box of the ice-cream machine they'd bought.

 

He looked at Loki, who was leaning against the counter, cheeks red and mouth down-turned in an absent frown. _Damn_.

 

Thor couldn't stand this. Two steps and he was in front of Loki, brushing some of the drenched hair away from his forehead.

 

“You're not taking the heat well,” he said, aiming for a soft tone. The last thing he needed was for Loki to take it as an insult, rather than the concern that it actually was. “Go have a lukewarm shower and you will have a surprise waiting here for you when you get back.”

 

“Will I?” Loki smiled crookedly, lifting his eyes to look at Thor. They smiled at each other for a couple of seconds, then Loki huffed. “Lukewarm shower? What happened to cold showers?”

 

“They are not healthy when you're this hot,” Thor said in his best _big brother lecture_ voice.

 

“Yeah, I do a plenty of things that are not healthy for me,” Loki murmured, looking at the floor again. Thor's stomach lurched. He tried to power-through it though.

 

“Seriously. Cold water just shocks you and your heart starts beating fast. It will just make you hotter.” Thor knew all this from the plethora of sports that he'd tried over the years. All the coaches and trainers liked to repeat it. He sounded like them and didn't enjoy this fact very much, but somehow the idea of Loki being miserable and over-heated was way worse than anything else.

 

Especially as there was a weird guilty tug in his chest reminding him that Loki only stayed outside for so long because Thor did.

 

“I'm sure,” Loki said faintly and slipped past Thor, not looking at him again. Thor sighed, rubbing a palm over his face as though that could get his thoughts into some resemblance of order. Well. He had a machine to unpack and figure out.

 

* * *

 

The idea that Loki would have a surprise waiting for him when he was done showering was obviously overtly ambitious. Loki took no longer than fifteen minutes and when Thor heard him coming down the stairs, he only had the machine on for about five, cooling on empty, and was currently in the process of blending some strawberries and raspberries, while the counter was scattered with other ingredients that one apparently needed to make ice-cream at home. Thor really wasn't looking forward to turning the stove on to cook egg yolks and cream together, but at the same time he wanted to do it properly.

 

“Sorry,” he grinned at Loki, who had his hair up in a neat bun and was looking much calmer and more comfortable in a light tank top and short shorts. “Not quite done.”

 

A surprised laugh burst out of Loki in a huff of breath and he smiled at Thor. “That's fine. I will make a cold drink while I wait. Want some?”

 

“Whatever you are having,” Thor nodded, something around his heart unclenching.

 

“I think this is a mojito day,” Loki declared.

 

“Sounds awesome. Do you want me to get the mint for you? There's a little herb patch out back... so you know, you don't have to go out again.”

 

“Contrary to what you've just seen, I won't actually melt from the heat,” Loki said lightly and headed away from the counter, his hand brushing the small of Thor's back as he went. “But thanks, I appreciate it.”

 

Thor was still tingling from the gentle touch when Loki returned, brandishing several stalks with large leaves on them, bringing in the fresh minty smell with him.

 

Loki finished grounding the lime, mint and brown sugar together just as Thor poured the cream into the pot, and his hands were full, whisking the yolks into the heated liquid when Loki was done altogether, brandishing two sweating glasses with ice cold, sparkling cocktail. It smelled like heaven and Thor said so. In response, Loki stuck the glass in front of Thor's face, angling the straws into Thor's mouth so he could drink even as he whisked away.

 

“Mmm,” he said after. “'S great.”

 

Loki just hummed in reply, sucking his drink delicately before he seemingly took closer interest in what Thor was doing as he turned off the flame and took the pot off the heat. The processed berries were being folded into the cream and egg mixture, along with a modest amount of sugar.

 

“So, having ice-cream for dinner, are we?”

 

“Rebellious, huh?” Thor laughed and Loki joined him.

 

Not long after, the pink mixture was whirring away in the machine and Thor cleaned up absent-mindedly while Loki made them more drinks. The silence, interrupted only by the a/c and the ice-cream machine was pleasant and relaxing. Mouth puckered around his straw, Loki wandered off, looking out of the window as Thor turned on the dishwasher. With that addition, there was just too much of the mechanical humming and Thor looked around for a remote to the stereo set, turning it on to discover some nice sounding pop-rock and deciding to leave it on, dropping down on the couch and watching Loki openly.

 

He didn't stop even when Loki turned and crossed the room to join Thor. Yet again.

 

Thor was feeling calmer. He didn't get to go out like he'd told himself he should, but things became easier anyway. There was undeniable warmth low in his belly when he watched Loki – as he had just now, admiring his long legs and bare shoulders – but there wasn't that panic that had made him shout him at Loki and flee from his presence.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Loki asked, knocking his knee into Thor's as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

 

“You,” Thor replied instantly and Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“That's flattering.”

 

“It should be,” Thor nodded and, on impulse, leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Loki's forehead. Loki went still and Thor wondered if he'd gone wrong. Then Loki shook himself and grinned, though it looked like he was trying hard not to.

 

“You're such a sap.”

 

“Maybe,” Thor shrugged, chest expanding with some emotion he didn't name when he saw Loki blush just a bit, a smile tugging still at his lips. He was leaning slightly towards Thor, looking comfortable and at peace.

 

Thor watched as Loki bit his lower lip, one hand playing with a thread that escaped the seam at the side of Thor's short. Slowly, Loki raised his head and looked Thor straight in the eye, looking spooked and determined at the same time. Thor swallowed drily under the intensity of his gaze.

 

“Thor-”

 

_beep beep beep_

 

They both jumped, startled. Thor recovered first, though his heart was still pounding. That moment there... what was that?

 

“It's the ice-cream, I think it's done,” he said, rushing to check. He needed to be away from Loki right then, if even for a moment. _Get it together_.

 

The ice-cream came out nicely and tasted good. At least so Thor thought when he forced himself to concentrate enough to actually taste what he was eating.

 

They each had a huge bowl, switching the music for Netflix, but even the action on the screen and the loud sounds of gunfire couldn't cover the fact that the silence between them was no longer comfortable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heating up hmmmm? 
> 
> I didn't research the proper way to make ice-cream but I've watched so many cooking shows in my life that I don't think I've gotten it terribly wrong.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	11. Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how long and thick this chapter is! Well, compared to the others anyway.
> 
> Tagging and rating change!

Thor stared at the dark ceiling of his room, wide awake. He stopped checking the clock a while ago – it was late, in that way that it was about to turn into _early_ very soon and sleep just wasn't coming.

 

_Just find out,_ he's been repeating to himself for the past hour. In a sudden, quick motion, as to keep himself from changing his mind, he snatched the remote control for the a/c and turned it off. The low hum faded into nothing and Thor was left in perfect silence, breathing in the unmoving, increasingly warm air. 

 

When he could feel a light sheen of sweat rising on his forehead, he got up and went to Loki's room, slipping in without knocking.

 

He  _probably_ should have been surprised to find Loki wasn't asleep either, his face illuminated by the screen of his phone, a single, blueish point of light in the entire room, but he wasn't. Loki's eyes flicked to him calmly.

 

“The a/c in my room is busted,” Thor said evenly. “Can I crash here?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Loki mimicked Thor's tone almost perfectly.

 

Cool. Collected. Casual.

 

It was a whole another conversation they were having underneath it. Kind of in the same way that they've been doing in the past weeks. Thor'd had a lot to think about, lying sleeplessly in his bed.

 

(Quite frankly, he wasn't sure why he hadn't taken the hint the second that he found Loki's hands on his bare ass.)

 

But that was water under the bridge and he was here now, slipping between the cool, smooth sheets until he found the place where they turned warm, heated by Loki's skin. He shuffled forward until he was curled up beside him and they were pressed together from ankle to shoulder, Thor's hand lightly placed on Loki's waist. His fingers immediately found the hem on Loki's tank top and he fanned them just underneath the soft fabric, stilling.

 

“Hi,” Loki whispered.

 

“Hi,” Thor breathed in reply, pressing his nose into the hair at the nape of Loki's neck.

 

“So...”

 

“Yeah,” Thor huffed.

 

“Good,” Loki yawned, wriggling a bit to press himself even closer to Thor.

 

Thor could hear – and feel – his breathing evening in sleep and he followed shortly after.

 

* * *

 

It was great waking up snuggled together when no hangover was involved.

 

It was also great waking up together when Loki would barely stay still for a _good morning_ kiss – their first, clumsy, needy, wet, oh-my-god-we-are-really-doing-this kiss – and insisted on kicking the covers away, tugging Thor's boxers down and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.

 

Thor was beyond rational thought by then and it was hard to focus on anything other than his heart pounding in his ears, except, obviously, the slick hotness of Loki's tongue licking him broadly. He made himself watch even if his instinctive reaction was to shut his eyes tightly, throw his head back and just ride it out.

 

Loki glanced up at him, hair all over the place with sleep, then very deliberately pulled off and let a string of spit fall from his mouth down onto the tip, curling a loose fist around the length of Thor's cock, spreading it around and slicking him up, mingling the saliva with Thor's pre-come. Then he opened his mouth and went  _down,_ taking Thor deeper than probably anyone  _ever_ took him. 

 

“Fuck,” Thor groaned. He was going to come any minute, there was no chance he could stand this, the suction, Loki expertly stroking him around the base where his mouth couldn't reach, the very _sight_ of him, so into it, cheeks hollowing. He already knew there would be mocking and gloating for lasting so shortly, but he couldn't care less. 

 

He ran a hand through Loki's hair and then cupped his cheek, feeling the curve of it. “Can I come in your mouth?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, not pausing what he was doing, but Thor could feel his lips tightening and he recognized the look in his eyes when he was done making faces. Pure fucking pleasure.

 

_Happiness._

 

Damn.

 

Loki's hand sped up and he tongued the slit in a way that made Thor's head spin a bit and that was _it_. His hand found its way to circle Loki's wrist and he squeezed him, finally giving in and dropping his head back onto the pillow. He started coming just as Loki delivered a particularly sharp suck and he moaned openly, letting Loki milk it all out of him. _Fucking hell_.

 

When he opened his eyes, Loki was sitting astride his thighs, visibly breathing hard, hair in an ever worse shape than before. They looked at each other for a while and then Loki was tearing of his tank top and scrambling to get off Thor and take his own boxers down.

 

Thor admired the view when Loki leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. It was the one they'd bought together and it was half empty. Thor chuckled when he saw that and was caught quite by surprise when Loki sprawled next to him heavily and thrust the bottle at him.

 

“Ever fingered ass?” Loki shot out, still breathing hard. Huh. So that wasn't just from the blow job.

 

“Uh... yeah?” Thor frowned, wondering if, technically... well, whatever. He didn't want to say no, but something was bothering him. “Why the rush?”

 

Loki stared at him and Thor was under a distinct impression that he's just made him mad, but then, Loki laughed and relaxed a little, kissing Thor's shoulder.

 

“If you were just a _little_ less obtuse, then I think I would savour the moment, but as it is...” Loki trailed off and tapped his finger on the plastic bottle that was currently poised on Thor's chest. “Your fingers. In me. Now.”

 

“Obtuse? I take issue with that, just so you know,” Thor said lightly, already getting up to kneel between Loki's – hurriedly spread – legs.

 

“I don't give a shit,” Loki sighed happily, giving his cock a couple of quick strokes as he pushed his knees higher.

 

Even as he was opening the bottle and pouring some lube onto his fingers, Thor finally wrapped his head around the whole situation and just _took a moment_.

 

Loki had been waiting for him to put two and two together. Loki wanted this so badly he'd sucked him off, swallowing and all, before Thor could even really string two sentences together. And now here he was, sprawling, naked, hard and so damn beautiful, telling Thor in no uncertain terms that he wanted to be fucked, like _yesterday_.

 

(He probably wanted to be fucked weeks ago. That was the point.)

 

Fingers on one hand slicked up, he tossed the bottle aside and ran the palm of his dry hand over Loki's inner thighs, then strayed upwards to his chest, flicking his nipples a bit before finally parting Loki's cheeks and slipping his wet fingers to the crease, stroking.

 

“Have you been using this on yourself?” he asked Loki in a low voice and Loki pushed back, tilting his hips in a way that seemed almost involuntary, prompting Thor to press hard.

 

“Of course I have-” Loki breathed. “Hurry.”

 

Thor swallowed around the wave of anxiety in his throat and pushed the tip of his middle finger inside, hoping he wasn't going to hurt Loki or make it uncomfortable for him. Then Loki grabbed his wrist and Thor thought that his fear has just come true, but instead of pushing Thor away, Loki used the grip to grind the palm of Thor's hand against his taint and ass, moaning in approval, clamping his thighs around their joined hands.

 

“Just like that... now one more...”

 

Thor pushed Loki's knees open again and let his index finger join his middle one, gently pushing them in and bending forward to mouth at Loki's stomach, inching towards his cock. _Fuck_ , that felt good. He'd only just come and he was already stirring again, loving that rather novel (despite what he'd said) feeling of tightness around his fingers. He could smell Loki like this, kissing his navel, and it was that well known scent, but somehow _more._ Intense. More real. More personal.

 

“This is fucking crazy,” he murmured into the sparse trail of black hair that he was nuzzling.

 

“You were happy enough when I was sucking your cock,” Loki replied, voice sharp. “Don't freak out now that it's my turn.”

 

Thor raised his hand and looked Loki straight in the eye. “I won't.”

 

And to give some weight to his words, he finally took Loki in his mouth. For every slide of his lips down the shaft, he pushed his fingers in, and the reverse.

 

The noises Loki was making made him feel positively smug.

 

And hard again.

 

Not that he minded sucking Loki off – it was a rush and made him feel powerful and humble at the same time – but he sort of hoped he would get to fuck Loki. Just as he was contemplating how to ask, Loki roughly pushed at his head, limbs all uncoordinated.

 

“Okay,” Loki panted. “Cock. Now.”

 

“Aww,” Thor grinned as he pulled off. “I love this. You are almost incoherent.”

 

“I'm perfectly fine,” Loki insisted even as he sighed, his mouth rounding into an 'o' when Thor took his fingers out with a parting caress over the loosened rim. “And I already told you this was your fault for taking so long.”

 

“Well, I'm not letting you wait anymore,” Thor tried to quip, reaching for the bottle of lube to spread some on his cock, but his words came out a bit more earnest than he'd intended. Loki pretended not to notice, but Thor could see the flush rising on his cheeks and his chest. Then Loki leaned up and just grabbed Thor without ceremony, pulling him on top of himself, wrapping his legs around his hips and reached between them to guide Thor in.

 

There was no more time to think about it and Thor followed Loki's lead, slowly pushing, the head of his cock slipping between Loki's cheeks until he was _caught_ and he stilled, letting Loki pull his hand away.

 

Endearments filled Thor's mind and he had to fight against spilling them all; he settled on wetly kissing Loki's cheek, then his neck, and whispering “oh god, yes” all over again.

 

“Slowly, slowly,” Loki urged and Thor nodded into his shoulder before remembering himself and lifting just a bit to look at Loki's face. He moved, holding back a shudder, just a fraction, further more in, watching Loki squeeze his eyes shut and moan in approval.

 

“Good?” Thor asked.

 

“Mmhmm,” Loki agreed, his fingers digging into Thor's biceps. “More.”

 

Thor kissed him on the mouth, the kiss slow and sloppy and full of tongue as he had to spare most of his concentration on keeping his hips steady, pumping in and out smoothly.

 

“Yeah, that's good, it's good,” Loki breathed into his mouth, hitching one leg higher by Thor's waist and urging him _deeper, faster_.

 

Thor groaned, letting his head fall into the crook of Loki's neck once again. _Good_ wasn't even starting to cover what he was feeling.

 

They found a rhythm, rocking together on the bed, and it was amazing, but after a while, Loki tried to stroke his own cock and it wasn't working too well because Thor didn't want to stop kissing him and they faltered a bit, slowing.

 

“Ride me?” he asked and only then really _thought_ about it. Fuck, he hoped Loki would say yes. To see that would be...

 

“Okay,” Loki nodded, letting go of Thor's arms. Thor kind of wondered if there would be bruises later. They settled, Thor on his back and Loki crawled on top of him, eager and very, very focused on his goal. He spared Thor a quick smirk before wrapping a hand around Thor's slick cock and pushed it behind himself a bit, sitting down on it, thighs trembling.

 

If Thor had loved the intimacy of embracing Loki, of slipping between his legs and twining the two of them together, he was about to _lose his fucking mind_ from how hot this was. There was nowhere to hide – there was his brother in the morning light, naked, sweaty and flushed, riding his cock the way he'd apparently wanted to for a very long time.

 

And the tightness around his cock, _Jesus_...

 

Loki has his palms planted on Thor's chest for balance and when he kept twisting his hips in _that_ way, and let his nail graze Thor's nipples, it was just about over.

 

Feeling something like panic, Thor grasped Loki's cock and started jerking him off. He was almost afraid that he was being too rough, but all that Loki did was scratch at Thor's chest that much more and Thor figured it was a fair game.

 

“Thor, Thor, Thor!” Loki chanted breathlessly, stilling briefly on Thor's cock as he stiffened in Thor's hand, shooting all over Thor's chest. Thor made an unwitting sound, something between a moan and yelp and it sounded thin even to his own ears. Then Loki was picking up the pace again, swatting Thor's sticky hand away and riding him with determined, if exhausted vigour until Thor arched back, panting and pleading.

 

Loki all but collapsed on top of him and Thor hugged him close, drowsy and elated and just a tiny bit scared.

 

“Thor?” Loki whispered almost inaudibly against Thor's chest.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We are going to be doing this every day, all day, even if we should _starve_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, there I was, writing this relaxing pet of a fic, knowing I promised you slow burn and UST, and all of a sudden it's like you guys were almost *pissed* and I looked at the wordcount and the number of chapters I've already posted and went "ahem, this got away from me." Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm seeing some saccharine domesticity in the last chapter or two, what do you say?


	12. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have no excuses. This could have been posted _days_ after the previous chapter, not _months_. I'm very sorry and I can only hope that if you stuck around, you will appreciate this little sweet ending to tie it all up.
> 
> It was extremely enjoyable for me to write this story during my summer vacations! A lot of it was typed up in the sun, sitting on a veranda in Croatia, some of it even in the car on my way to Italy. Good times! And I am super grateful for all your nice comments and support! More shame on me for not finishing in a timely manner, but I suppose the end of the season sent my mind elsewhere.

“Thor, I love you, but you are a _terrible_ singer.”

 

The Taylor Swift song that Thor had been – mangled lyrics and all – singing died on his lips and he turned to face Loki in surprise, spatula in hand.

 

Loki's mouth was wide open, or so Thor could tell in the second he actually got to look at Loki's face before his brother turned away.

 

He turned down the heat underneath the potatoes to a minimum and put the spatula down, approaching Loki. He took it as a good sign that he hadn't in fact run away; he was just standing there with his back turned to Thor.

 

Thor slipped his arms gently around Loki's waist and kissed his neck. “I love you too.”

 

“I didn't-”

 

“Whatever you did or didn't mean, I _do_. I love you. I'm sorry, I... don't really have any explanations for you.”

 

Loki twisted in his arms and faced him, frowning, though his chest was pressed to Thor's. “What explanations?”

 

Thor bit his tongue, a little lost. “I can't... explain what kind of love it is. But it is love.”

 

Loki sagged against him, dropping his head on Thor's shoulder and very clearly inviting Thor to hug him firmly, which Thor did, pressing kisses into his hair.

 

“That's fine... I know it- It's fine...”

 

“'Kay,” Thor whispered. “Let's finish dinner, yeah?”

 

Loki seemed to perk up instantly, straightening up and grinning at Thor. “Yeah, _let's_.”

 

Thor turned to walk back to the counter but he was grinning, glancing over his shoulder even as he turned the heat back on full. “You sound weirdly excited about a bit of a mash and pork.”

 

“Oh I am always very excited about a piece of pork.”

 

“Ew!” Thor protested, poking at the potatoes.

 

Later, when they were done eating – with their stomachs aching because they laughed so much at old jokes and stories as they shovelled the food down – they sprawled on the sofa. Loki tried to mask his hiccups by putting a movie on, but he was so distracted that the movie in question ended up being _Dirty Dancing_ and Thor would not let him change it.

 

After some good-natured squabbling, they finally settled down. As the love-story unfolded, Thor's mind turned back to what Loki said.

 

“Did you mean it?” he asked quietly, watching Loki's eyelashes flutter as the question sunk in.

 

“Yes,” Loki said simply.

 

Thor had no illusions about what they had done. But then again, when he thought about what those weeks were like, the companionship he had thought all but lost between him and Loki, when he thought about the hot need and the mind-blowing release (not just like _that_ ) when he gave in... It seemed wrong to put labels on it. To pull out all those scares, no matter how real they were out there, away from this haven, and let them hang over their remaining days.

 

No. His mind was made up.

 

They needed it.

 

And they would keep having it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy something as light-hearted and teasing as this. I would love to hear feedback! I hope to supply chapters quickly and your response will certainly help that. [thorduna.tumblr.com](http://thorduna.tumblr.com).


End file.
